


Count Down From Three

by AloiseCrystillina_VFM38



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers for George’s recent vid, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloiseCrystillina_VFM38/pseuds/AloiseCrystillina_VFM38
Summary: It was always the three of them against the world, and they never really thought that their numbers would decreaseOrBasically George’s latest zombie vidEnjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Count Down From Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!!! :D

It was just the three of them against the world for the longest of times. Any other survivors were few and far between and 2 months into the apocalypse, it was like they were the only ones left.

No words could’ve explained their devastation when Dream, their strong leader, died; pushed into a ravine by a surprise zombie ambush, unable to run from the swarm.

It was harder to run that day, blurry eyes and sore throats making it difficult to navigate and communicate.

Three became two and it stayed that way for a long while. It was hard, some days, without Dream’s ridiculous laughter to cheer them up even slightly during darker days. Sapnap and George hadn’t so much as chuckled since that day.

After coming across an abandoned desert village, two became one.

George still remembered the hoarseness of his voice that day. He screamed more than he did when they lost Dream and that was because Sapnap was the only one he had left.

And he died because of **him**.

He was completely surrounded by zombies and had shouted to Sapnap for help. 

He didn’t expect Sapnap to allow himself to be swarmed by the zombie mob, letting George run free. Now the screams of both his best friends haunted him in the night.

A month later and he somehow knew that his time was coming to an end. The zombies were everywhere and you could never truly escape them once they’ve caught sight of you. 

He stood his ground on a small island in the middle of the sea, fighting till the very end, just as he knew his friends had.

George could almost hear the metaphorical countdown in his head as the number of zombies increased, their attacks more vicious.

5...

4...

3...

2...

With a final swing of his sword, George smiled.

1...

“It’s about time you got here, Georgie!” The man in question snapped his eyes open, chest feeling warm and light at the sound of a familiar wheeze.

George looked up to see his best friends stood above him, looking healthy and happy. He reached out to grab Sapnap’s outstretched hand and the latter quickly pulled him up.

“I died for you, George! Just like I always said I would!” Sapnap chuckled, his smile the brightest George has ever seen on him in months.

“Sapnap! You literally died to save my life!” George squeezed Sapnap’s shoulders before turning to the widely smiling Dream, gripping his shoulders as well. “And Dream, you died in a ravine— Ah Dream... it felt like so long ago... I haven’t heard your voice in so long!”

Dream wheezed, pulling both his best friends into a tight hug. “Yeah, I’m sorry for leaving you two so early on. But we’re here now together. I’m so proud of you two. I love you guys.”

Sapnap grinned. “I love you guys too!”

George felt tears prickle his eyes. It had been so long since he had heard those words. He never realised how much he missed the very words he refused to say for the longest time till now.

Wrapped up in the arms of the greatest people he ever had the fortune of knowing, George laughed, feeling the lightest he’s ever been since the apocalypse.

“I love you guys too!”

**Author's Note:**

> While you’re here, why not [join](https://discord.gg/UJHKQb23sM) an MCYT discord server with tons of amazing people?


End file.
